legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Chima: New Legends
Chapter 1: New Chima Point Of View: Narrator After the Great Illumination and the disappearance of the Phoenixes, a lot has changed. A great tribe composed of the former Ice Hunters—the Mammoths, Vultures, Ice Bears and Saber-Toothed Tigers—settled in a large cave somewhere in the forest. Seasons have been introduced, and since then, summer, winter, spring, and autumn have transpired. The Ravens opened shopping malls near the tribal residences. The Eagles sent several scholars to many schools and colleges throughout the world to share their knowledge with others (except the Rhinos, who as usual cared about nothing but rocks). The rest of the tribes did nothing of note, with the exception of the Crocodiles, who planted exotic plants. From then on, Chi was finally given in peace with few quarrels, and when such quarrels occurred, they were immediately solved by the Elder Council. Recently, near the Forever Rock, people established the seat of a guild of Speedor riders in which Dom de la Woosh, along with other competitive Speedor racers, would share their experience with new riders. One might think that everything is going well, but there are rumors that something has happened to somewhere or even someone...However, they are just rumors. Chapter 2: Race Laval (POV) I got up today with much excitement, because today was the day of the Speedorz Tournament! I left my bedroom and took my Speedor from the garage. When I got to the market I parked my vehicle in front of the guards, because, as always, the Ravens looked like they were plotting something. II looked at the stands, but there was nothing interesting but one piece of armor made and sold by a Wolf, and that armor was too expensive. When the race was announced, I took my Speedor and went to the starting line to see the players. I saw Cragger and Eris, as well as the rest of the players; each player came from a different tribe, but all came from the Speedor guild. I thought that today's race would be very difficult what with so many riders trained by skilled Speedor racers in the race. "1...2...3...Go!" shouted Equila. We all got going. Nobody even spoke because today's obstacles were extremely difficult. First we passed a mud puddle, then we had to drop balls of Chi into a hole opening a passage for just a few seconds during which we had to get through said passage, and then there were many traps to avoid. Most of the players had already dropped out by this time, and more dropped out with every meter. Eventually, the only ones left were me, Eris, Cragger, and some raven. I was in the lead with the raven close behind, while Eris and my green friend fought for an advantage between themselves. Cragger (POV) "You will not catch up with me, Eris, hahah," I said, then I shouted, "AaaaaAAAH!" as I crashed into a rock. "Well, who didn't catch up here?": Eris asked mockingly, but after a moment I heard a scream and saw that she had also fallen. "What do you think of that now?" I asked, and Eris and I burst out laughing. Laval (POV) I thought I would win, but on the last corner, this raven suddenly drove his Speedor towards mine, trying to ram my Speedor. That made me almost fall off my Speedor, forcing me to slow down. "Hey, that's not fair!" I screamed, but I didn't get an answer; the raven was silent. When he got the Golden Chi, he looked in the direction of another suspicious raven. This was suspicious enough that I thought about it for the rest of the day, but then I calmed down and forgot about that event. ??? (POV) "Do you remember what your mission is?" "Of course." "Good. After all, you will be lavishly rewarded. Hahahahaaahaha..." Chapter 3: Trip Cragger (POV) I got up today in a good mood, as today I would, with Laval and Eris, go on a tour of Chima, set up camp somewhere, and sleep under the stars. So I went to pack my equipment. When I was ready, there was nothing more to do but wait until they came to get me. I was still waiting when I saw two of my friends from behind the trees. "Hey Cragger, are you coming?" Laval asked. "Of course," I replied. When we left the Swamp, we took a detour to the Forever Rock so that we could visit the guild of Dom De La Woosh. Eris (POV) The boys confirmed my thought and went with me to the Forever Rock. "By the way, while we are there, I’ll ask who this suspicious raven is,” said Laval. “Come on, but prepare for a big disappointment.” “What makes me more suspicious of him is that he didn’t even speak,” continued Laval. “Eris is right,” said Cragger. After reaching the place, we were welcomed by Dom De La Whoosh: "ah, hello, how long ago I have not seen. What is the reason for your visits? "We wanted to ask about one of the two students, there is a taciturn raven. "Hmm ... I already know about Razir," our friend told us, "he was not available because he went to training. Whoosh invited us inside to give us an answer to the suspect razira. As we entered and sat in Laval, we began to ask: "Did the crow sometimes seem strange to you? ", ,, It is not talkative, but otherwise it is not surprising ... he is not greedy, when you had to drive my bag once from the table, he did not do it": He answered the host's question. My, unfortunately, we had to say goodbye to me that the day is slowly ending, and we still had to camp over the river. Cragger (pov) After we arrived, I split the duties: Laval, go and fish, and Eris for firewood. Both my friends nodded, and then went on to do their job. At that time, I kept our tents and prepared a place for a bonfire. When Laval and Eris returned, the fire was on fire and the fish was on a large leaf. However, after a while, we all started to argue: Take care not to burn the leaf: she warned, "Turn the fish over to the next page because they will burn! She continued the Eagle. In the meantime, I said to Laval: No, do not take a little fire because I'll bake faster. In the end, however, the fish was ready and we could eat. "Ah, but the beautiful moon," Eris said, and after watching the stars, everyone went to bed slowly. Chapter 4 : Behind you (Beyond the story!) If you are reading my fanfiction I have advice for you, in order to better get into the story, find soundtracks on the Internet to appropriate situations in the novel. Cragger (Pov) I got up early today because I did not sleep well enough. I decided to collect some food in the forest. Walking among the bushes and trees, I felt as if someone was watching me, I even felt as if someone stood behind me. Every now and then I turned away ... then more often, "Is anyone here?": I asked, not getting an answer.After I gathered some food, I started running as much as after reaching the camp I calmed down and made breakfast to all of us. Laval (Pov) When I woke up, I saw that Cragger was waiting with breakfast, having a worried face. "Hey what's up? : I asked him, after which I got the food and the answer from him: "When I was in the forest I felt like I was being watched, but I did not see anyone", "Come on, you certainly seemed": I tried to calm him down by taking one berry. Eris was already awake, and Cragger calmed down. After some time, we started to get bored and decided to go home. While firing speedors we heard something in the bushes, we saw what is happening there ... and suddenly! A figure jumped out in a cloak on the speedor, who fled before us. Of course, we went after him but it was difficult to catch up, he raced quite well, after some time we got near the falling jungle. "Chase him, I still have a plan," Cragger said, then drove somewhere to the right, every now and then falling the logs and leaves, I barely avoided the whole tree that flew straight at me. Cragger rammed stranger . Stunned because he did not react to anything, we walked slowly and took off the hood and saw that it was a crow, who are you? : we asked, "I'm Ranzir ..... Chapter 5 : New Danger Eris (Pov) we all looked at the crow, until finally I asked: "Why are you following us, what is your goal?", "Eh, I do not do it of my own will I have an interest in it": the raven replied, "what gold?" : asked Cragger, "no, that's not it, sit down and tell everything: we did what he said and then he started to talk. Ranzir History: From the very beginning I was nice, I was not interested in trade and thievery. I preferred assassination in the name of good, but in order to be an assassin, one must be able to fight well, I did not have them unstable. Although I know well for mechanics, engineering and speedor riding, I was struggling with the fight. Once in my inn, I heard that there is a mysterious fraternity of antiquity in the chimney. I thought to go to him and ask for great fighting skills, which I did. However, it was only after the whole ritual that I had to bring you three to the brotherhood camp and if I did not do it, they would send my mercenaries who would kill me. Laval (pov) "I do not believe you!": I shouted, "You can manipulate us, let us fall into a trap": I told you, "please, believe me, I can even lead you to this camp to see what is going on there. : Ranzir tried to assure us that he was telling the truth, but in the end he was believing and we followed our raven. We drove through forests for a long time, and after 2 hours we would stop at the camp of cultists, which our black-skinned companion spoke about. For the next moments we started to wonder what now. However, Ranzir only looked at the camp from above. "Emm .... what now? : asked Cragger, "Now we have to get to the camp, eavesdrop on what they plan to do .... and then ... well, what will you see? : Ranzir whispered intricately, then called to let us enter the speedors. Ranzir (Pov) I knew that these freaks from the association are not just stupid fanatics of something invented, there must have been a deeper meaning here. After parking our speedors, we started to act quietly and slowly sneaked into the cafeteria, because there we would certainly hear something interesting. Upon reaching, we heard the guard's voice: "why are we still eating only rolls!", "They can not give us anything else?" . "Calm down soon, we will eat like kings (laughs). Nothing could be heard. I wondered what now, when Cragger interrupted my thinking: "Wait, I do not understand something here. Are we breaking in with some raven we have just met, into the madhouse camp ?! ", after which Laval intervened:" Well, what does it all mean at all? " . I tried to explain to them that I wanted to help them. "I want to help you solve this very strange thing, these are not ordinary freaks, maybe chima is in danger again: I tried to defend myself when Eria said:" What Ranzir says is true, do not you remember? When I dreamed about flames and talked about phoenixes, you did not believe me, and it turned out to be true. ",, Please, I'll prove to you that something disturbing is happening here, see this tent in the middle of the camp, there must be something about this whole madness ": I tried to convince Laval and Cragger. Finally, they agreed. When we were able to sneak into the main tent, we went to him and each of us started to look for what he could, but it was not going to work, we saw only books and some cakes (which by the way were very delicious) . It was only when Cragger decided he would sit on the chair and I would swing, then he would fall over: Some kind of passage opened. We entered and in our eyes appeared a room with bookcases, as well as an alchemical table. Laval said he would search books on the left with Eris and Cragger on the left. Meanwhile, I took care of the table because I used to have contact with Regull, so I know something about this profession. The only thing that interested me was the mixture that lay on the counter. I thought to take potion and investigate some other time. I thought that we had lost time, but when I wanted to tell the rest that we would look elsewhere, Cragger called: "Hey, l have something " and then he showed us the card .... what we rea d on it was breathtaking: "Our plan the siege begins to operate on the palace of lions is already close, fanatics warriors gathered, the only thing that has been collected by four major mages and summon our lord " Chapter 6 : The Escape Laval (Pov) We had to provide this information to my father as soon as possible, but when we left the tent, it turned out that we were surrounded. "Put down your weapon," said one of the guards, while I wondered what to do. "And what will you decide to kill us with?" : asked Cragger, then Rinzar said: "Cragger shut up, they will not kill us", "And why is that?" : One of the guards asked. "Killing us would be ineffective more as a ransom": calmly continued to breed the raven. We all looked at him like a ghost, but he was right, because it was better not to die and become a prisoner. thing to say ... Run! ": He shouted, then threw a smoke bomb. We went after him and got on our speedors. Unfortunately, after a few seconds the people of the sect set on us. We managed to flee from them efficiently when suddenly Ranzir stopped and told us: "Keep moving, I will stop them, because I feel that when they stop to use Chi and catch up with us." We agreed, but I still had to ask: You can do it?" "I can deal with them already": I got the answer, when we stopped seeing the enemies, we breathed and we moved at the fastest speed to the palace of lions. After reaching the place, I saw my father at the top of the stairs, "Where did you get lost? I've already started to worry, "said my dad," It's a long story, so I'll be brief ": I explained and then started to talk. It took some time for me, but eventually I finished. We have doubled the guards, and have sent messages to other tribes to be ready. Meanwhile, we all slowly dispersed Cragger went to the swamp and Eris was about to leave, but before she left she asked me: "And what about Ranzir, where is he supposed to be here now?" Eris evidently was worried about the crow, so not to upset her replied: "Surely he will be back soon, and you are already enough to give us all the excitement for today." Finally, I lay down on my bed and fell asleep in peace. Chapter 7 : Long Travel Ranzir (Pov) When Eris, Laval and Cragger drove, I took a defensive position and pulled out both daggers. I've seen a couple of enemies who started saying: "You're dead! ", or" At your end! "They finally came down with their speedors, the fight began, one of them charged in my side, but I managed to dodge and then I stabbed the knife in the back.The next waited and watched me closely in the ground and made a small smoke .... It was a chance! The disoriented Fanatic was not able to fight, so I eliminated him with two quick blows, one of them had a weapon at a distance, so without a moment's reflection I took her in my arms. before I did it, I got into the fight. "You think you will beat me so easily you are wrong ": I said, taking the attitude to charge," (laugh) You do not have a chance with me you are just a miserable worm ": Boldly announced the opponent, then took the hammer and began to run in my direction. With an efficient jump and a little help from the wings, I managed to get behind his back and do two quick jabs after which he avoided his attempt. I repeated this sequence a few times when I got one in the head. I fell down near huge stones lying on me. I was heavily bruised and my wing ached. The only option to get out of the situation was to jump to the side so that the stones would fall on the rhinoceros. When he was already angry and wanted to hammer me, I rolled aside at the last moment. The enemy slammed into a pile of rocks that fell over him. "I'll catch you!": He exclaimed under the stones, then added: "NOW!" . I turned around and saw the wolf that blew my speedor, and then he began to laugh. At first, I put his daggers under his neck and told him to lie down. I bound him and went on a journey on foot. After an hour I came to the abandoned hut with a hostage and decided to stay here for the night. I barricaded the prisoner at home, and then I made a bonfire. I polished my daggers. I was getting sleepy, so I lay down and fell asleep. In the morning I was woken up by conversations, when I saw what was happening, it turned out that the two fanatics are trying to free their friend. I got up and took a daggers . Silently I approached one of the fanatics and stabbed him in the back with one efficient move. I stunned the other with an old board that lay on the ground. I took my hostage and moved on with him. I was a bit unheated and it was difficult for me to pull my prisoner. As we walked, I heard something in the tree. Slowly I approached the tree and ...... with all my strength I kicked at the trunk, after which something fell on me. "Ah, come down with me," I said and saw that it was Gorzan (we knew each other because we sometimes traded). "What are you doing here?" Asked the gorilla, leaving me, after briefly brushing off the ground, I told him about the situation. "So you must bring this cool guy to the palace of lions, I can help you," my friend announced, and then we went on. The towers of the palace could be seen from the monkey, but we still had a bit of a way to go. Gorzan stopped me and showed me the flower, adding: "We have to take him away from here", "What do we stop, we're almost there," I said, hoping it would help. However, the gorilla was left alone with a flower, and I had to drag the hostage again. When I was literally a dozen meters from the palace, I heard something on the tree again. I was afraid that this time it is not a falling gorilla. My intuitions were clear ... A dozen guards jumped from the tree, I managed to knock down only two of them before I got an arrow in the knee. I saw a lion fighting Fanatics a step away from my passing, but then darkness fell ... I woke up in the hospital, Laval and Lennox were standing here. Laval told me that if Lennox were not to smell flowers from underneath. I thanked him, and then Laval told me to rest. And that's exactly what I did . Chapter 8: Brotherhood Atack (part 1) Laval (pov) I got up very early today to go to the walls and look out for the enemy. I took my armor and sword, and then I went to my destination. When I arrived, I started walking along the wall watching the surroundings. Nothing indicated that I would have to alarm everyone in the palace. I was already coming down ...... When suddenly the catapult ball fell into one of the towers! At once I bellowed with all my strength. The guard was on the walls in a few moments and started firing at the enemy and closing the gate. "I was unexpected that there would be so many of them": One guard said, "When will the other tribes fall?" : I asked Lenox, "They should be here in a short time." "To maintain the position, for Chima!" I exclaimed to give the guards a response in response: "For Chima" from all the lion's warriors. When the situation was uninteresting, because the enemy had fighter planes, help from other tribes came. I have already agreed with my team that we will meet in the middle of the palace. The situation was bad, but not catastrophically shot at the catapults I almost got. When I was inside with my friends, I started to discuss the plan. "Okay, listen, the enemy dominated us at the very beginning, but now we have a chance to retaliate": I explained, "So what are we to do?" : Asked Worizz. "Well, Eris, Razar, you get through fighters through the air into the forest and blow off explosives. Ranzir and Worizz are going sideways in the battlefield to the place of our bombs. Here I enter and Cragger we are going through the battlefield, liquidating opponents and then engineers. Then we put loads and BOOM! There is no catapult. "A fresh plan, but what about our sleeping bear," asked Gorzan, showing him the sleepyhead. "Ah, let's give him a break." I replied. Eris (pov) I got into the fighter by setting up the communicator. ,, Hello, Eris, Razar are you? "Laval asked," We are, "we and my friend answered in the second fighter. "Go to the point of dropping the bombs. Worizz and Ranzir are on their way." After disconnecting from Lavalam, we started fighting the enemy fighters, it was not as easy as I expected, because the enemy was outnumbered. When I and Razar arrived, we pressed the button and the whole cargo flew out of our airplanes, leaving nothing to do, went back to the palace, expecting further action. Cragger (pov) When Eris and Razar flew out, we began to wade through the battlefield. It was quite simple, because most of the enemies stood out with our troops. The struggle against engineers was the hardest, because of their bodyguards. However, at last with little help from Worizza and Ranzira, we managed to defeat the catapult guards. "Do you have loads? "Yes, yes we have them in these bags," said Worizz, pointing out, showing us our bombs in the bags. "Okay now, put up each catapult with two bombs, one on the back and one on the front," Laval said, everything went smoothly, despite the constant attack of the brotherhood troops on our comrades. using a remote control made by beavers. After pressing the button, parts of the catapult began to fly in all directions. Ranzir (pov) Ranzir (pov) When we finished with the enemy catapults, each of us went to help their tribes on the battlefield. Because the ravens fought the enemy fighters in the air, I could not help them. I never took the right flight exam. I thought about what I could use. And I came up with it. "Hey Eris, can you move me on the fighter over the enemy? Then take the helm and get stuck in the next one ": I asked," Well jump in, "replied the Eagle. When I was over the brotherhood fighter, I pulled out a rope with a hook. I jumped down, hooking the hook on a part of the enemy machine. I dug the pilot through the window and took the helm. Not knowing what to do, I turned the steering wheel to the left, driving into another opponent. I jumped out of the plane and flew to the lion's palace. Worizz (pov) The wolves' wolves were weakening, but the sun was already west. I feel that soon the brotherhood will withdraw, just like us. HOWEVER, when I got out of the dial in my face, I thought I was dead ... Still, I turned aside before the ax of one of the soldiers was about to land on my head. At first I finished him with my special hit, "Deadly tornadoes", which consisted of very fast turning with two swords in my hand, I looked around all the wolves were wounded, or exhausted, fortunately, we withdrew to the palace, and the Brotherhood did the same but to the forest .